User talk:Kirkland22
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ Message Thanx...! RileyWuzHeer (talk) 20:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem. - Are you still on your vacation? Hey Kirkland are you still on your vaca? I didn't want to bother you Oh if it isn't a bother when you're done with your vacation could you tell me? I really got this story critiqued. And don't be hesitant in your decision. - WhitePinoy Thanks for the signature guide Hey there, thanks for giving me tips for creating my new signature. I'll give you this Animation By Mistake page creation suggestion Hey, I have a suggestion; can we create a page about Animation By Mistake and put in on List of Ed, Edd n Eddy Fansites? But unfortunely I didn't know much about ABM. Pictures for some badges Can you try changing the pictures of the badges so that way they can be differentiated from each other. Mostly it is the edit badges and the rewritten badges. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 21:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower A quick note I think the Marie page needs to be rewritten because it has some repetitive trivia and some parts are in the wrong place and I think there are some parts missing that make it not look like the other character pages. Reply when you can please!Cardsknower (talk) 00:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Which pages should we alter? Is there any regular pages that need the rewritten page or no? This is because some regular pages on the wiki don't look encyclopedic enough and some still have fan-based material in it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower To your reply to me about the "regular pages" I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 20:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back Okay got it, but maybe we should put the stub category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short. Also I suggest we start changing the pictures of the rewritten badges that are lower than Rewritten Builder.Cardsknower (talk) 21:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back #2 Okay I am going to go put the rewritten category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short These I think should be episode synopsises that don't have at least five paragraphs or just have paragraphs that are too short.Cardsknower (talk) 22:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Season Transcripts Could you please vote for the first season of transcripts here? Reply Back#3 Which episode pages should I put the rewritten category. I need to how short their synopsises have to be in order for them to have the rewritten category. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Art Critique Hey Kirkland are you still on your vacation? I have something easier for you to critique, I suppose, my Art Blog - WhitePinoy (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What's a style preference? and what is it to you usually your used to? Also how do you do Signature ART? Reply Back #6 Okay, but most synopsises I percept usually contain paragraphs that have a couple of details in them in addition to their main points. Usually I would see them with at least five paragraphs or so and that is when I consider them to be fleshed out enough. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Pictures for the badges I have some ideas for the badges' pictures. I will list them here and the episode they come from. Here are the following: *Kingly:Try getting a picture of Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero:Try getting a picture of Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Fully Fledged Operative: Try getting a picture of Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). I was trying to find something higher than president of a bank, but I thought the one with Eddy with a crown would be better for the Kingly Badge. *Beginner Writer: Try getting a picture of Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) I also suggest using the picture of Eddy reorganizing Edd's books to his liking for one of the badges(Stop, Look, and Ed), but I don't know which badge suits that greatly. Reply when you can.Cardsknower (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower OMPT: Season 1 Transcripts. Could you add this blog to your list of ongoing wiki projects? It should be filed under "Transcripts." (link) Ask Hi there. I wanna ask you when does the EEnE wiki was created? I know this kinda overrated question. Terima Kasih (Re: Q) Thanks for the info! Eye Colors Kirkland, when were the character's eye colors revealed? I have no memory of such information exposed in an episode. But in their bios they say they have colors. All I see is black dots. They say pink, red magenta, blue etc. - WhitePinoy (talk) 17:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a vandalism here Hi there! Looks like I've notice that there is a who leave a message to another Contributor with bad grammar. I'm suspicious that anon is somehow wanted to do a vandalism with the anon that was previously warned by Stealthghost for vandalizing Ed's article. Guest the country. Enjoy the food, Kirkland! Good job! I just remembered, could you lock the "Top" and "TopScript" templates so that only admins can edit them? Okay. I was just worried about it. Poll 2. Would you please vote in this poll? Many thanks! Could you please change the transcripts link on your projects page to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/Season_2_Transcript_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thanks! How to Make Category Page Hi Kirkland22, I'm asking: how to make a category page for my wiki Elevator Wiki, but not on this wiki. Please reply and thanks. Last Poll Would you please vote in this last poll? Another Transcript-Related Thing Could you please change the "Scripts" link on the Ongoing Wiki Project blog to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/The_Final_Transcripts:_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thank you. Rewritten Category and episode pages Before I do anything, I just want to say that I am going to input the rewritten category into a couple of episode pages before I completely rewrite them. I am not cheating for any badges, I just want to expand them a bit more. I will have to do this for a couple of episode pages that don't have a rewritten category, but it's only temporary because once I have completely rewritten an episode page, I will make it clear to other users that they can remove it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 00:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower You're awesome!! Ujo1993 (talk) 18:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 I think you're awesome because you sound very smart for your age and you're maybe around 16-17 and still in high school...and you're a huge Ed Edd n Eddy fan Ujo1993 (talk) 15:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 A couple of questions... I have two questions: #Shouldn't the List of Books and Comics pages be merged into the List of Books, Comics and Magazines? Or, alternatively, as we have lists for two of the three, shouldn't we change the List of Books, Comics and Magazines page into a simple List of Magazines page and move the Comics page to List of Comics? #I did some work on the Bonni Reid page and would like to know if it's been cleaned up enough to have the template taken off. Photo Deletion A Mr. SamuelBolton accidentally uploaded a photo to this wiki, and according to a post on Myles talk page, he wants it deleted. The file is located here: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0354.jpg :Already deleted it. Ed, Edd n Eddy Slider Games? On Facebook, there's this Ed, Edd n Eddy slider game. Do ya think we should add it to the list of games? M Y L E S Mariosmichalacos I believe this user is cheating for badges. He may also be a troll/vandal, as he added an edited version of The Ed-Touchables to the episode page. Could you look into this? Here's the link: User:Mariosmichalacos. Thanks. Messages Hey Kirkland! I did examine these badges. They mention about mistakes too...... ... it does mean grammar mistakes also,does it? Mariosmichalacos (talk) 08:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with my edit at Lazer Guns? I just tried to make it understandable at least. They were in reality just cans, but were real in their imaginations. Is the above sentence grammatically correct? I guess not. Mariosmichalacos (talk) 18:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) This guy vandalized and badge-grabbed. Shut him down. A question Hi, I'm just going to make a question. This question looks like it was talked about some time ago, but I couldn't find it. Just for curiosity, who's the user which created this wiki? RE: RE: A question Ok. Thank you! How to? Is it possible that I could change my edits counter to not show edits that I've done on my profile? Thanks. TheSpellChecker (talk) 17:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Count Reply Oh, ok. Thanks! TheSpellChecker (talk) 12:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the edits. But hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting to earn a badge. Jbarb (talk) 03:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Jbarb Ongoing Projects I noticed you took out the "Ongoing Projects" thing, saying that my status report had obviated it. If this is the case, should I update it regularly as various parts of it are completed? I didn't plan to edit anything out; rather, I planned to use coding to cross off the section headlines, indicating that said parts had been completed. I really like the seasonal idea. When do you think the first one should be put out? A Pair of Eds Could you please do two things for me? I will need permission for both. #Could you send me the coding for the non-imbeded video template you created? I would like to see if I can find a way to rig it up so that an external link can be added. I was thinking that I'd try doing the drafting on my page, if that's okay. #I think I may have a way to extend the Alien Spaceship page. My idea is that it could be changed to an outline of what it did in all of its Invaded appearances. Episode Location Settings Hey I was talking to Xydux recently about me adding the locations of where each episode takes place (eg The Ed-Touchables locations: Edd's House, Ed's House, the Cul-de-Sac, the Lane and the Candy Store). Instead Xydux recommended that I should make a scam template for each episode and also explain their location. What'd you think about that? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton I think I'll just save the idea for another time in the future, I'll find a way to pronuonce it with correct grammar. SamuelBolton (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Also was that you that posted the award on my talk page? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Template Construction I created an experimental template at Template:VoyagerofSorrow. Could you delete it? I'm going to do a bit of work on it now, but later I think it can be deleted if it doesn't work. (If it does, I'll tell you.) It worked! Please move the template to a more suitable name. I must warn you that the website does not have all the episodes; however, it does have most of them. For those that it doesn't have, we can probably use a modified version of the code to link to them. What you need to do is this (for, say, Robbin Ed): And that will get you the video. In other words, you need to use everything after the sitename on the hosting site. New Category Pages Ok so I've decided to abandon the other idea of mine so my new idea is to make category pages for characters that don't appear in which episodes, since you're an admin I was thinking if that'd be fine to make those pages. Awards Thanks for the awards Kirkland Vandal Remember AmethystKnight? He's back, and he vandalized my user page. Apparently he has a grudge against me. I would like to request that you ban him. (I'm also sending this missive to Jspyster.) More vandals: User:ManUndercover. He edited Knight's talk page, deleting the message I left. As Knight has done this in the past, I believe this is a sock account. . Edited my user page, deliberately deleting letters from various words in order to make the page look ungrammatical. Hey Kirk. I edited pages sucessfully. I am also wanting you to come by the chat. Embed/Video That's a great idea. Yes, I think it's been dealt with. Sig Problem Hi, thanks for fixing my signature, I was gonna report it earlier but since its already been done, thanks anyway. Recommendations for concern Hey Kirk, I wanted to ask you some questions from another wiki, sort off topic from this . So I am this admin for a wiki that's about a game called "Lollipop Chainsaw", and I've noticed that I am the only one who contribute to the site. Should grow any concern for this? Because I don't know if it is a good thing that a wiki has only one contributor. WhitePinoy (talk) 02:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for the advice. Also happy birthday! if it is. Happy Birthday! I read it's your birthday today, so, without further ado... Happy birthday! (The cookie is because cookies are awesome.) :^What he said (and I second that notion about baked goods). Happy Birthday! I'd just happened to come back he for a while (it's been quite a long time) when I noticed this on the recent activity page. And here's a gift for you: You all are too kind. Thanks to all of you for the birthday wishes!! I really appreciate it; this kind of personableness makes my activity on this wiki seem less robotic and lacking in emotion. - Happy birthday Kirkland! I remember constantly seeing your name in the recent Wiki activity when I first came here. You've always been a faithful contributor of this Wiki, and hope you live to enjoy more birthdays to come. What are you now, 16? 17? M Y L E S What to do... What do you do if someone attacks a wiki you're an admin on with porn and vandalism? (And yes, the vandalism included porn, in both written and photographic form.) Badge pictures readjust I know this has been a couple of months ago, but I request some new pictures for the badges. I gave suggestions and they I got your reply that you would do this as soon as you can, but you never did it for almost months. When will you change the badge pictures?Cardsknower (talk) 22:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Badge pictures I got your message and I gave a couple of suggestions earlier, but here they are. Also I thought about it for a bit, but I think the edit badges should have their pictures changed because a couple of other wikis that use the edit badges have the same badge pictures as the ones we use while some others use different pictures. However this is only in my opinion. Edit Badge pictures *Kingly: Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero: Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Beginner Writer: Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) *Eddy writing with some corn (Button Yer Ed) *Eddy as a repairman (Rent-a-Ed) *Edd writing out plans (A Pinch to Grow An Ed) Rewritten badge pictures *Eddy scribbling on a dictionary (All Eds are Off) *Fully Fledged Operative: Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). *Edd trying to write an apology to his parents (Big Picture Show) *Eddy changing the report cards (Mission Ed Possible) *Kevin rewriting the scoreboard (Rock a Bye Ed) *Eddy rearranging Edd's bookshelf (Stop, Look, and Ed) Cardsknower (talk) 01:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Dropping a line Two things. Firstly, you said to drop you a line about updating the main page. Secondly, could you give me some backup with Cardsknower? I'm having a bit of trouble with him. If you need backstory, I can provide it. Chintzy Chintzy vandalized the Lackadaisycathro Disease page by moving it to a new name. Could you please move it back? Status Report/Summer 2013 I created a new Status Report blog. Fanon adder Mariootoya30 once again added fanon into the Big Picture Show. I reverted the edits, but I think he may need some stricter measures when it comes to dealing with him, as he seems to have ignored our warnings. Robbychamp Robbychamp has been making several somewhat vandalous edits. While none of them are outright blanking or inserting bad words into pages, they are completely unhelpful and are hurting the wiki. (One example of this is adding abbreviations into pages of gadgets, such as not kidding here using "A'-I'-O.Fre.Ma." as an abbreviation for French Fry Machine.) Could you please get involved? A New Situation (Yes, I know I leave a lot of these messages.) Could you talk to Billy cougar? Last night, I saw him make a couple of edits to the Ed, Edd, and Eddy pages that were questionable and somewhat wrong (although they could easily be put down to a simple lack of knowledge on his part). I reverted them and then got to sleep. In retaliation, he blanked my user page. WhitePinoy set things right on it, but since then he's gotten in an edit war over the two pages, with him reverting my reversion and WhitePinoy setting it back to normal. He seems to be taking a break from the wiki, but it would help if you could look into this situation. I noticed and thanked the guy (somebody from VSTF) who blocked him. Requesting a ban I know I do this a lot, but Spiral Kid blanked Cardsknower's page. Xydux Rollback Reply Hi, sorry for the lateness of this reply. As you may have noticed I have not been to the wiki for the past couple of weeks. By all means we should grant Xydux rollback privileges. Heck, he's been pretty good these past months, I've actually been considering him for adminship. Excellent. This new measure by Wikia will no doubt eliminate a primary source of most of the drivel posted to this site. I've also already gone ahead and removed the admin rights from the users who haven't edited in several years, most of them were the original admins. As for Xydux, when do you suppose would be a good time to promote him? I'll inform Xydux with some basic guidelines as well as how to interact during critical situations and how improve his disposition towards other users within the next few days also during which I will if he wishes to become an administrator. Rollback Rights Thanks for the rollback rights. thank you Ahmadrezavalidi (talk) 14:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC)we can talk some times and this is just the begining of me thank you very muchAhmadrezavalidi (talk) 14:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) please kirkland22 all that i write was right i dont now wi xydux it tryng to delete my edits please help me so i can live in this beloved wiki pleaseAhmadrezavalidi (talk) 18:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I believe you requested this. hello kirkland i want to talk to you.the good news is i have found myself in the ed edd n eddy fanon wiki then the bad news is that xydux it deleting all of my edits in pages that it is in the ed edd n eddy so can you do something about it.Ahmadrezavalidi (talk) 17:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit war Billy cougar has gotten into an edit war with me over the Edd page. He keeps adding in info to the extent that Edd is friendly and friends with the kids. I am reverting these edits because friendliness is not a defining aspect of the characters (Ed, Rolf, Jimmy, Nazz, and Jonny are also friendly) and because Edd doesn't become friends with the kids until the end of the movie. Could you decide which one of us is in the right? We may need another MegaEd inspection I know this is slight again, but do you think we should expect whether Billy Cougar could be a possible MegaEd Sock Puppet? I mean I'm looking at some of his edits, and some of them seem similar to MegaEd. Remember this puppet ? And he has already claimed that he is someone familiar with this user. Also I've noticed that both accounts have been to the "Red Dead Wiki". :In the interest of full disclosure, my "Commander Cody" question was due to the fact that he retitled part of his talk page "Clone Wars". This suggested to me that he might be Clone commander cody1, and that's why I asked about the "Cody" bit. When he affirmed this, I thought of bringing it up, but the Star Wars wiki does have a pretty extensive page on the character. It's still pretty likely that he is Mega Ed, but the fact that many people have probably indeed heard of "Clone Commander Cody" provides a possibility that he isn't CCC1. Adding References Hey Kirkland, do you know how to cite or add references to an article? I really want to know because I'm going to be adding some cites at my Wikia to properly credit a few certain people. The Return of Robbychamp Robbychamp has returned and is up to his old trick of adding in alternate names for various pages. Welcoming Gesture Thanks for the welcoming gesture, Kirkland! Please meet me on the wiki chat I'm licensed to chill 15:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) should episodes be added to "videos" section? Peter Kelamis Stand-Up Routine There is a 6-part Peter Kelamis stand-up routine on YouTube. It's NSFW, so I have a question: should it be put on the P.K. page of the wiki with a note about how it's NSFW, or should the one video that's been uploaded (not by me, to make that part clear) be taken off the wiki? Rethink Avenue Carlos just posted a very interesting screenshot that confirms the name of the street on which the characters live as RETHINK Avenue. Here, check it out: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2013-11-11-10h06m15s164.png Because of this, I'll be working on getting rid of the references to "Ra"think Avenue and changing them to "Re"think Ave. Danny Antonucci Day Carlos just suggested that we have a Danny Antonucci Day to celebrate his contributions to the field of animation. How does this sound to you? Awards for Carlos Hey, Carlos has requested a few awards on the Achievement Awards page.